lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Topazyspazzy/Lalaloopsy Girls
I have decided to review the lalaloopsy girls aka LG dolls. Size: The dolls are about 9 inches tall. What color: Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff hair turns to A purple-ish dark blueblue.Jewel Sparkles turns A hot pinkPix E's,hot pinky orange and Bea spells-a-lot's is light pink and Suzette La Sweet's turns hot pink. Bea comes with two pencil hair clips,PJ's that say I apple math,her owl, and A hot pink comb and an light blue clip on bow for you! Pix E. comes with two butterfly clips,her pet fierfly, her jamies with her fierfly on them,and an light-ish pink clip on bow for you! Mittens comes with two snowflake hair clips,pajamas that say "brrrrrrrrr!",her pet polerbear, A light blue comb and A white clip on bow for you! Jewel comes with hot pink bow clips,pajamas that say "perfectly perfect!",her pet cat,A light pink comb and A limegreen bow just for you! Spot Splatter Splash comes with a red comb and with her pet zebra. Crumbs Sugar Cookie comes with her pet mouse and A light pink comb. Peanut Big Top comes with A hot pink comb and her pet elephant. Suzette comes with two hot pink clip on bows,pajamas that have A printed on pearl necklece and pants with printed on bows,her pet poodle,A light blue comb and A light blue clip on bow just you for you! Storm E. Sky and Cloud E. Sky come with a hot pink clip on bow for you two cloud clips and two lighting bolt clips. Jewel Sparkles - Lalaloopsy Girls - Styling Head - box.jpg Jewel Sparkles - Lalaloopsy Girls - official character illustration.jpg Jewel Sparkles - Girls doll - pajamas.jpg Jewel Sparkles - Girls doll - accessories.jpg Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff - Girls doll - pajamas - hair color change.jpg Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff - Girls doll.jpg Spot Splatter Splash - Girls doll.jpg Spot Splatter Splash - Girls doll - box.jpg Peanut Big Top - Lalaloopsy Girls - Styling Head - box.jpg Peanut Big Top - Girls doll.jpg Peanut Big Top - Girls doll - box.jpg LalaloopsyGirlsSuzette.jpg Lalaloopsy Girls - debut commercial - Pix E. Flutters HS student.jpg Lalaloopsy Girls - debut commercial - Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff HS student.jpg Lalaloopsy Girls - debut commercial - Bea Spells-a-Lot HS student.jpg Lalaloopsy Girls - debut commercial - Jewel Sparkles HS student.jpg Lalaloopsy Girls - Meet the Girls.png Lalaloopsy Girls - logo.jpg Cloud E. Sky & Storm E. Sky - Girls dolls.jpg Cloud E. Sky & Storm E. Sky - Girls dolls - box.jpg Bea Spells-a-Lot - Lalaloopsy Girls - official character illustration.jpg Bea Spells-a-Lot - Girls doll - pajamas - hair color change.jpg Bea Spells-a-Lot - Girls doll.jpg Pix E. Flutters - Girls doll - pajamas - hair color change.jpg Pix E. Flutters - Girls doll - pajamas.jpg Pix E. Flutters - Girls doll.jpg Crumbs Sugar Cookie - Girls doll.jpg Crumbs Sugar Cookie - Girls doll - box.jpg Lalaloopsy girls tippy.PNG LalaloopsyGirlsTippy1.jpg New Lalaloopsy Girl - Suzette La Sweet - Coming Soon.jpg Other:Jewel Styleing kit.Comes with:two hot pink clip on bows, two lime green clip on bows,light pink hair brush,light pink hair curler. Peanut Styleing kit.Comes with:two orange clip on bows,two red clip on bows,hot pink hair brush,light pink hair curler. Funny Fact's The actress for pix E. has her hair in a bun and not pigtails. Category:Blog posts